MU9 Music and Lies
by PhantomChajo
Summary: The SilverHawks have a runin with Phantom, and a ghost returns from the dead Setting: MU verse


Music and Lies  
By PhantomChajo 

It was a normal enough heist attempt on a gold shipment to Dolar. Melodia, Mumbo Jumbo and Buzzsaw, on Mon*Star's orders of course, were the mobsters going after it. Unlike the two robotic mobsters, Melodia was flesh and blood. That meant she needed to be sure the atmospheric controls were working on both the Limbo Limo and her Soundsmasher power rig she wore at her waist.

Unfortunately for the trio, the SilverHawks had recently come up with some new data relays so they could keep an eye on things easier. Those relays also alerted them when anyone entered or left Brim*Star.

Bluegrass was at his station when the alert came in. "Well lookie here. We already got a bite and those little suckers aint even been out there a day." He turned to the Commander who had also received the alert.

"What's the situation Bluegrass?" he asked.

"Looks like one of the limos just left Brim*Star. On intercept course for the latest gold shipment to Dolar." Quicksilver said before Bluegrass could reply. He had come into the command center also as the alert came in. "Data relays indicate that it's Buzzsaw, Melodia and Mumbo Jumbo." He continued, missing the passing look of annoyance from the pilot.

"Well, what are you standing around here for? Get on it," the Commander said gruffly, waving a hand in dismissal as he turned to go back to his office.

"Yes Sir." Came the chorus then the sound of feet pounding across the floor towards the elevator.

  
The scuffle that ensured between the Mobsters and the SilverHawks was intense, but somehow at the same time lacking, at least on one end of it all. Bluegrass was fist to notice it seeing how normally Melodia would have been blasting away at him before he was even in range. This time around she was more defensive.

As the two dueled musically, inside the Hauler, another rough and tumble battle royal was going on. The Steel Twins were dealing with Mumbo Jumbo as Quicksilver and the Copper Kidd took on Buzzsaw.

Ever so often Melodia would throw glances at the Hauler as it rocked. The engines had been shorted out by a well placed blade at the beginning and it looked like some of the other systems were suffering.

"Lady, why don't you give up now. You aint gonna win this one." Bluegrass said cockily as he held the spectrum guitar dead center on target. He could feel the soft hum coming from it.

"Oh Buzz off Cowboy." Melodia screeched in her working voice. The limo had also suffered several hits and at the moment she had to rely on her own personal field more then the limo's since it was frizting out then back again. And in no way did it help the headache or nausea she was feeling either.

The sudden lurch of the Hauler as a stabilizer went out gave Melodia the opportunity to take a shot at Bluegrass, causing him to have to duck as it left a scorched path along the side of the Hot Seat. She dropped down in the drivers seat and hit the engines, open all the way. In all that was going on, she had momentarily forgotten that the limo had a towing cable attached to the Hauler.

Everyone that was standing inside the hauler was thrown to their feet, or in the case of Mumbo and the Twins, into a pallet of gold bars. Lucky for the twins, Mumbo was the one that hit first, leaving a bull sized dent in the pile.

"Aw hell, the commander's gonna be ticked." Muttered Will.

"Really. Especially after Lord Cash sees this mess." Em replied as she helped Will back up.

Outside, Melodia gave a screeched curse and disengaged the tow line. The limo shot forward causing her to have to fight to get it back under control.

Bluegrass was torn between wanting to go after her and staying here to be sure everyone else was Ok. He decided to stay put seeing how Mon*Star would have more of a fit if someone reported back to him about losing the gold.

  
When Melodia got back to Brim*Star, she didn't even get a chance to do more then land the limo before Yessman was there telling her that Mon*Star wanted a report.

"The throne room now Melodia." The snake man said, rubbing his hands together. The tip of his tail was switching back and forth. 

"Alright, alright Yessman. Tell the boss I'm coming," she said as she got out of the limo. She had been on the receiving end of his tail more then a few times and knew what it could do. Everyone outside of the mob thought of him as a joke, but she knew better. It could leave behind stinging welts that would be felt days later.

When she got to the throne room, Mon*Star was sitting there. His eyes half closed as his chin rested on the palm of one hand. The clawed nails of the other slowly tapping against the armrest. "Well?" he asked in his scratchy voice.

"We didn't get it Boss" she said softly at first.

"I can't hear you."

She winced, ducking her head down and hunching her shoulders. "We didn't get it Boss. The SilverHawks got there before we could get away."

"Oooooo" Yessman cooed, a gleam in his eye as he rubbed his hands together. "didn't get it.." he mumbled.

"Didn't get it. I see. What am I going to do with you Melodia?"

"Gee boss-"

"BE QUIET!" he roared lunging up from his seat.

She cringed back in fear, gasping as she felt the three fingered hands of Yessman grab her arms and hold her still.

"I think another Lesson is in order. Don't you Yessman?" he said coming down the steps.

"Oh yes boss, yes." Yessman hissed.

"Teach her the lesson then see to it she is in my chambers afterward." He said as he walked out of the throne room.

"but.. but..Boss!" she wailed, struggling against the strong grip.

Hidden in the shadows, watching it all was the young red-headed punk known as Timestopper to most, but Ricky to a few close friends. He knew that there was no way he could do anything to help Melodia. Not without suffering worse then she was about to that is. As soon as he could he was out of the throne room and headed down to the workshop of Hardware.

The Troll like mobster might be pretty gruff and hard nosed, but he did occasional lend a hand to the younger members of the mob.

"'Ardware! 'Ardware!" he yelled rounding a corner so fast he skidded into the opposite wall.

"Whhaaaattt!" the mechanic bellowed back, lifting the welding goggles off his face. "Can't ya see I'm busy." He pointed at the limo he was working on.

"Mel's back and she's.." he didn't get to finish as they both heard her scream echo through the fortress.

"Aaw hell." Hardware muttered tossing the welder onto a bench.

Ricky let out a whimper seeking the brightest spot in the workshop. When ever he got punished, it was usually in the dark where he couldn't see to stop it. He had a dazed wild look in his eyes as he rocked back and forth, hugging himself.

"Aint nothing we can do." Hardware said. He'd been with the Mob for a while now and knew that the humans didn't last long. Not after Mon*Star got a hold of them that is.

  
The next day..

Phantom was at the Sini*Star dinner when she got the call from Hardware. "Phantom" she said absently as she answered the call.

"Zan? We need ya here. The Boss got a hold of Mel after that last screw up. She's hurting pretty bad at the moment but won't admit it," he said.

In the background she could hear a whimpering.

"Shit. How bad?" She had seen on occasion evidence of something having gone on after they failed to do what ever it was they had been ordered to do. As she spoke she tossed some money on the counter and was walking out to where the Hummingbird was parked.

"Bad. Yessman got a hold of her before Mon*Star did. Did one his 'Lessons' on her. Then that bastard went and had his way with her."

Zan started muttering curses in several languages under her breath as she brought the engines online and lifted off from Fense. "I should be there in 15-20 depending on how heavy the rock traffic is though the limit."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you with her on the landing." He said, then disconnected.

Half way across the Limbo Galaxy the Maraj was on patrol. Bluegrass, as always was at the controls. And had his music going. Much to the other's dismay. The Steel Twins were in the pods to his right and Quicksilver and the Copper Kidd were in the ones to his left. They were all in pretty decent moods since yesterday's heist bust. They managed to get two of the three mobsters, which was better then nothing.

"Bluegrass, could you PLEASE turn that music off?" Steelheart requested for the 3rd time. "Or turn it down so we don't all have to listen to it?" 'so help me, I'm gonna rip that blasted radio out of the Hotseat next chance I get if he doesn't turn it down!' she told her twin over the bond they shared.

"Aw, come on 'Heart. You like music just as much as I do. What's wrong with it?" Bluegrass teased back.

"We like Music Hayseed, but we don't like country." SteelWill replied. 'I'll help. Just let me know when you want to do it?'

Quicksilver was not amused and his attitude showed it. "Can it. Keep it up and your all going on report. All three of you."

That shut the trio up, for the most part. Over the private comm. though Bluegrass spoke with the twins. "What bug crawled up his butt?"

"No idea Jay." Emily said.

"Unless it's that he can't lay a finger on Phantom. He always tends to get riled up when she slips though his fingers." Will commented.

"Yeah, though I gotta admit that lady has a set of balls that would make a bull proud. Though there is something about her that I can't put a finger on. Like I know her from somewhere."

"We here you there." The twins agreed.

The Data relay alert started flashing. "Uh-oh. Speak of the Devil." He muttered checking out the information coming in. "Heads up 'Hawks. Looks like we got a bogie coming across the limit, fast."

"Can only be one person," Quicksilver said as he accessed the data coming in. "I was right. Bluegrass, I want an inter-"

"Already on it Skipper. Kidd's done passed me the coordinates. You want her stopped before or after she gets to where she's going?" Bluegrass asked as he engaged the Light drive engines.

"Why don't we see where she's going first." 'Heart said.

"Yeah, more dirt on her that way." 'Will put in. 'I hate doing that if she isn't doing anything this time'

'I know little Brother.' Em reassured him.

"Sounds like a Plan Twins." Quicksilver agreed. Pretty much since day one he had wanted to nail her for something. Especially after he found out she was dealing with the Mob on a regular basis. "Before we get within sensor rage of Brim*Star, engage the Maraj effect."

"Aye aye skipper."

The whole ship seemed to ripple then vanish as the cloaking device was engaged. No one could pick it up on either visuals or by sensors. That made it both dangerous to the ship as well as being a handy surprise tactic for combat.

From their position the SilverHawks watched as the HummingBird came in fast towards Brim*Star. The ship slowed fractionally as it passed over the crater entrance then looped up and over to dive into it.

Inside the crater, Phantom engaged the breaking system slowing the ship to a glide as it came in. The Landing gear dropping a moment before the ship touched down. A hiss of released pressure as the Canopy opened. Phantom didn't even bother loosing the strap on her helmet, just lifted the visor as she climbed out.

Sure to his word, Hardware was there waiting on her. Melodia was wrapped in a sheet, unconscious, sweaty and shivering. He didn't look none too pleased at what happened to her.

"Bastard." Phantom hissed at seeing what shape she was in. "How long ago?"

"Yesterday and last night. Ricky's around somewhere.."

''ere I am." Came the accented voice of Timestopper. "I wan' ta go wif ya. Please.."

"I only got room for one other.." Zan said as she took Mel from Hardware.

"Please? I can't stay around 'ere right now. Not after.." he shuddered closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Phantom glanced at Hardware who nodded slightly. "Kid don't need to be around here. Might do something crazy." Hardware said softly.

"Fine, Get in the ship and strap yourself down. I'm going to trust you to hold on to Mel on the trip."

"You got it!" Ricky said as he got into the Hummingbird and strapped himself in. Whenever something happened, he usually ended up feeling useless. This time, he was doing something important. Maybe now the girl he had been chasing for the last few years would look at him.

Phantom took Melodia from Hardware, hating the way she cringed and whimpered even though she wasn't conscious. "Shhhh.. it will be alright Mel," she said softly as she cradled the younger woman. "I'll get back to you on things Hardware."

"Yeah, whatever.." he said gruffly then turned away and vanished back into the darkness of the Fortress, muttering to himself.

Phantom shook her head as she headed to the HummingBird. Climbing partially up the side ladder, she lifted Mel over the side of the cockpit and settled her in Ricky's lap. "I'm gonna add the precaution of webbing the both of you into the seat. I have a lousy feeling this isn't going to be a smooth trip."

"All right." Ricky commented as he shifted Mel just a little so the both of them would be comfortable.

A moment later and bother were secured. With that Phantom hopped over the edge and settled into the pilot's seat, strapping herself in as she did. Her fingers danced across the controls as the ships engines were brought up to full once more. "Here we go." That was the only warning she gave as she took off.

  
"Here she comes." Bluegrass muttered as the scanner started beeping. "She ain't sparing the horses either." He said. "Everybody hang on to their hats, this is gonna be a wild ride."

The twins frowned as something touched the edge of their bond. It had been happening more and more often of late. They hadn't the chance to find out who or what it was though. But they did notice that it seemed to happen when Phantom was around. That got them to wondering if she was psychic in some way and was picking up on them.

  
Phantom frowned as something was nagging her. While the scanners didn't pick anything up, her instincts said she was being followed and watched. She turned her head left then right, then tilted it up, looking for what she didn't know. What ever it was seemed to be stronger to the left then it was to the right. Turning her head slightly, she spoke over her shoulder. "Ricky, slide your eyes to the left and tell me what you see."

"uh. Ok," he said, looking left but not turning his head. After about a minute he spoke. "Som'things wacky. It's as if the stars are moving."

"That's what I thought. Damn it, and we still have about 10 minutes till we hit the limit." She muttered.

"Wot's going on?" he asked.

"We got a group of birdies watching us."

"The Silver'Awks?!?" He yelped.

"Yeah." Phantom muttered.

  
"Aw damn. I think we've been made." Will muttered as he watched the Hummingbird and it's occupants from his pod. "Every time Phantom looked this way, I could swear she was looking right at me."

"It's just your imagination SteelWill." Quicksilver said dismissively. 

"I don't think so skipper. She's slowing down." Bluegrass said, matching the Maraj's speed to that of the HummingBird's. "And she just hailed me. Do you want me to answer? It'll mean I have ta drop the cloak."

Quicksilver grimaced, pretty well pissed that they had been made. "Alright Cowboy, drop the cloak and patch her through."

"Aye aye sir."

Phantom watched as the stars rippled to her left and the Maraj appeared. "Thought so." Was all she had to say, flicking the comm. again, she once again spoke. "Alright SilverHawks, what the hell is your problem and what do you want? I don't have time to play."

"I demand that you pull over and let us see what or who you are carrying." Quicksilver said.

Phantom arched an eyebrow, eyes narrowing slightly. "I don't like your tone Lieutenant." She sneered.

"I don't care what you like or dislike. Your still inside the Limit and in our territory." He shot back.

"We'll see about that. If you can catch me before the limit, then fine. Other wise. Go suck a sour lemon, Silver Britches!" She Shoved the throttle wide open shooting forward like a rocket on greased rails.

"Whoo wee! Looks like she wants to play!" Bluegrass crowed, opening the engines to full and giving chase.

In the Maraj, a chorus of grunts along with a high pitched whistling wail as the sudden acceleration forced them back into the pods was the response he got from the rest of the Hawks. All Bluegrass did was let out a wild yell of delight. And in the HummingBird, the wail of guitars as hard core fast passed music accompanied the scream from TimeStopper of " Oh shit oh shit oh shit. I'm dead, I'm too young to die oh shit.." and the Howl of victory from Phantom.

  
Phantom denied Bluegrass early target lock when she barrel rolled suddenly to the left then jinked back to the right. He was forced to perform a climbing loop to avoid being locked on himself. Dives and rolls, loops up and down, the ships swerving from one side to the other unpredictable to the untrained eye. A minute had passed, then two, then five and still they dueled their ships, ignoring the ruckus their passengers were causing. Each moment getting closer to the Light Year Limit. She pulled up into a steep climb and he followed, hot on her tail till suddenly she flipped her ship end over end and went into a power dive. The two ships shot by each other, so close that there was little more then an arm length between them.

The final moves came in the aerial dance between the pilots. Bluegrass was just about to target lock Phantom when she suddenly hit her breaks, dropping below the Maraj as it over shot her then shoving the throttle forward. It was a classic maneuver and Bluegrass was expecting it so he rolled and dived to the right only to climb once more. Before he knew it, the systems wailed an alarm as she Target locked on him. She had expected his counter and followed through as he crossed her path, belly to her.

"Your dead flyboy." She howled over the comm. 

"Aw shit!" Bluegrass growled, shutting down the systems, signaling that he was 'dead in the water'.

Phantom performed a wing waggle then a victory roll before using the 'Star Flare' blinding him and everyone else watching before vanishing into the Limit.

"Uuhh hayseed? I .. think you had better get us back.. to Hawk haven I think Quicksilver is pretty sickand I aint doing so well myself." Came a weak voice from one of the pods.

Lucky for the Kidd, he passed out early on. The Twins managed to hold out till the end, barely but Quicksilver had gotten rather violently sick.

"oh man I'm dead." Bluegrass said sheepishly.

  
In the HummingBird, Ricky was screaming from the pure adrenalin rush of excitement. "Oh yeah! Again, Can we do it again! Come on Pleaseeee Zan? Plleeeeeaaasssee!"

"Ricky! Have you forgotten about Mel?" Zan yelled back at him when she cut the music.

"Oh shit!" he said, paling.

"Oh shit is right. I didn't do that for funwell mostly that is.. I was trying to get away from the Hawks before they caught us." Zan said in a calmer voice as Fense came in sight.

"I'm sorry Zan.." He said, looking down at the face of Mel who was, thankfully, still unconscious.

It didn't take them long to land, as soon as Phantom was out, she un-webbed the pair and took Mel once more. The pair headed between some buildings and vanished down below, to the true, hidden heart of Fense.

  
Back at Hawk Haven.

"Thanks Seymour," Commander Stargazer said as he tipped the cabbie.

"No Problem Commander. I was on the way past anyhow, so I figured I might as well drop that package off first, ya know what I mean?" Seymour said, leaning out of the cab window.

"Yeah Seymour, I know," Stargazer said absently as he looked the package over. "What in blue blazes could Earth want now?" he muttered as he walked away.

A few minutes later the Maraj came in, settling gently on the deck plates. Condor and Hotwing were there, discussing some finer points of poker when the pods opened up.

"Holy Moly!" Hotwing exclaimed as he saw the Twins get rather slowly out.

Condor didn't say much as he and Hotwing ran over. "What happened kids?"

"Bluegrass " Steelheart started to say before turning white then a little green. "He decided to get a little. I'm so going to be sick.."

"know the feeling Sis," Will said not looking so good either. "he got a little excited on his flying Someone get the Lieutenant and the Kidd."

"Right." Condor said, heading to the other side of the Maraj. He paused by the Hotseat and took a look at Bluegrass, a slight up twist of his lips. "Kinda messed up didn't ya?"

"Ah yeah. I'm so dead, it aint even funny." He said, slouching even further in the seat as he pulled his hat lower over his face. "Let the Commander know I'll be up as soon as I finish.. er.. cleaning up the mess." He didn't relish that job, but knew he had better do it or else.

"Hey Hotwing, you grab Quicksilver and I'll get the Kidd." Condor said after taking one look at Quicksilver's pod.

"Why do I have to grab him?" Hotwing replied, smelling the mess before seeing it.

"Cause you can do magic and don't got to touch him" Condor said with a laugh as he picked the Kidd up and headed to the lift. The twins were already there and waiting. None of them wanted to be there when Hotwing brought Quicksilver so they went on ahead.

"Thanks a lot Cowboy." Hotwing groused as he passed Bluegrass who was just getting out.

"All I need now is for MoonStryker to show up and start heckling me." Bluegrass muttered as he pulled the hat off and dropped it into the seat. He walked over to where the trolley was stationed. He wasn't about to start to work cleaning everything up in the middle of the bay.

  
Several hours later, Bluegrass was finally finished with the Maraj. All the pods had been cleaned and disinfected, whether or not they needed it, and the outside had been cleaned as well. The only other thing that was needed was for maintenance to be run on it. Picking up a rag, he wiped his face and hands off then grabbed his hat and spectrum guitar, headed for the lift. Normally he would have headed for his quarters to get cleaned up, but he had the feeling it might be better to check in with the Commander first. When he exited the lift and crossed the Command center, he got looks from Hotwing and MoonStryker.

"Someone is going to get their ass chewed out."

Bluegrass would normally have said something in reply, but instead just flipped him off and kept going. Once at the Commander's door, he straightened and knocked.

A moment of silence before a gruff voice answered. "Enter."

"Bluegrass reporting Sir," he said, standing at attention and saluting.

Stargazer swiveled his chair around to face the pilot. Looking him up and down a moment. "Just what do you think you were doing out there?"

"Well, I was tryin' to catch her, sir. Phantom. She's slipperier than a greased-" 

"Can it Colonel. I don't want to hear excuses. Thanks to your raw hiding of the Maraj, you have put 4 of your fellow 'Hawks out of action. From a day to several days. What do you have to say for yourself Colonel?"

He swallowed the first thing that came to mind. About how Quicksilver had wanted to catch her so bad that he had been just about willing to do anything. Instead he said nothing.

"Thought so. This isn't fun and games time, Colonel. We're not here to play tag at recess," Stargazer said leaning back in his chair. "Have you cleaned the Maraj up?"

"uh. Yes sir. It's ready for maintenance and inspections." 

"Good, Cause as soon as the Steel Twins are back on their feet, you get to do the deed with them supervising you. Until then, your confined to quarters for the next 72 hours. Dismissed."

"Yes sir." Bluegrass said, saluting once more then left the office. "At least I didn't get stuck with KP duty," he murmured to himself.

  
On Fense, things were happening at the same time

"What's the verdict Doc?" Phantom asked softly, casting a glance to where Ricky sat curled up in a chair asleep.

Dr. Richardson frowned as he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "She'll survive without any scars. The welts will go down in time, though some residual pain will be there for the next several weeks. As for the rest," he shook his head then glanced around. "come with me to my office."

Phantom nodded and followed deeper into the Patch-n-Go till they came to a small office. She nodded her head in thanks as the Doctor held the door open for her. He made sure it was closed behind them both before taking his seat at the old desk.

She arched an eyebrow at him in a silent question.

"We had to perform an emergency abortion. The toxins in her system had already affected the fetus and there was no way it would have survived for more then a week. After that she would have gone into a miscarriage."

"Fuck!" Zan said softly, keeping her temper in check by the skin of her teeth. It was something else to add to the already long list of wrongs Mon*Star had wracked up in her mind.

"As small as it was, I do not think she even knew that she was pregnant, Zannatasia. It was still in the first trimester stage."

Phantom reached up, rubbing a hand over her face. "Any good news out of this all?"

"I'm afraid not. Unless you count that she will live and be able to have children later on." He looked down at a note pad with various list of needed supplies and other essential items on it. "I'd like to prescribe her Birth Control pills, but.." he shrugged one shoulder eloquently.

"You don't have any in stock and don't foresee getting any, anytime soon."

"Right." Dr. Richardson and her had become quite decent friends. She helped out when and where needed without asking a question. She even managed to somehow acquire medical supplies to keep the place running after the last director either embezzled or sold 90% of the stuff on the black market.

"Give me a list Doc." Phantom said looking at him. "Without this place, a lot of good people would be dead by now and I'd be in a world of hurt. It's least I can do since you won't accept cash."

"And you know why I won't accept cash." He smiled slightly as be brought up the antique computer system he used and started printing off the list of items. From those desperately needed all the way though to those that are considered wishful thinking items. All total, it was several pages worth of stuff.

  
A week had passed and everything had returned to normal. The once a week meeting took place as scheduled and everyone was there. Stargazer sat at the head of the conference table, to his right sat Quicksilver, to his left sat Condor. It went down the table from there. The Twins sitting next to each other, Hotwing next to them, the Kidd sat in between MoonStryker, who sat next to Quicksilver, and Bluegrass, who was still feeling the heat for that little escapade a week prior.

"Alright people. Let's hear it," Commander Stargazer said as he leaned back in the chair, fingers drumming absently on the chair arm. Usually these meetings went by fairly quickly and with little change, but today he had a rock to throw into the pond. He only listened with half an ear at the reports, commenting where need be and letting silence say the rest.

"That's it sir. Is there anything else?" Quicksilver said wrapping it up.

"Yeah, there is. Take a look at these data vids," he said turning and activating the display screen behind him. The lights lowered in automatic response to the screen coming on.

What was displayed first was a computer graphic enhanced aerial dog fight between two ships of equal size. In the lower left and right hand corners were the cockpit readings. Training commentary had been dubbed over the audio.

"Notice anything?"

"Other then one of the styles being very familiar? Nothing. Who are the pilots?"

"Senior Cadet Jay O'Donald and Freshmen Cadet Zannatasia Vernadeau."

"Aw man! You mean they still use those data tapes?" Bluegrass snorted as he slumped in his seat. "They are so old it's pathetic. Not to mention that was probably the time we busted the simulator," he added with a chuckle.

"Old they may be, but there has yet been any single pilot, let alone two, that has displayed and I quote 'Such brilliance combined with unorthodox methods, piloting skills and an innate gift of flying' end quote." Stargazer said, glancing at a paper in front of him. "And don't think there isn't a want to be hotshot pilot out there that hasn't tried. The Academy had to ban Pilot dueling due to the crash and subsequent death of one student who tried to pull the same tricks several years after that. Aerial dog fighting between students are restricted to the simulators now."

"What has this to do with anything?" MoonStryker asked in a bored tone.

"Just watch." Stargazer retorted as he tapped the controls again.

This time, the footage was rather one sided when it came to cockpit read-outs. It also relied on the Data Relays for footage of both ships. As everyone watched, Bluegrass unconsciously twitched his hands and feet, mimicking the movements he used in that dazzling display of flying. The twins, Kidd and Quicksilver paled a little in remembrance of that flight. The footage ended and the lights came up.

"Again, notice anything?"

Bluegrass' eyes widened as he sat up. "I was flying against a ghost?!?" he yelped.

Steelheart looked at him in startlement as she felt him put two and two together.

"Ghosts don't fly state-of-the-art machinery, Colonel. Care to guess again?" Stargazer said.

"But the only one that.. can't be.. She's dead... is she?" Bluegrass sputtered.

Everyone was looking at him this time.

"The dead don't need ships to get around, Colonel. That's all I'm saying."

"What happened Commander?" SteelWill asked.

"Maybe her files will clear it up sir?" Quicksilver injected with a nod to the files that were in front of the Commander. He had managed to get a glimpse of the name on it.

"Damned if I know. But it sure looks like she's back in the game." He looked at the file then slid it to the lieutenant.

Silence was heavy in the conference room. Bluegrass was slumped in his seat a little spooked by it all. The twins were speaking privately to each other. Hotwing would occasionally add a comment. MoonStryker was even more bored then before and Condor was just taking it all in.

"The information is sketchy at best about what happened after her plane was shot down over New Eden. She's listed as MIA, Presumed Dead." Quicksilver said handing the file back, noting the second file that was well over an inch thick and had several manila envelopes with it. "What's the other file?"

"Medical records. Which I will remind you is private. Unless and until she gives us permission, no one goes snooping in it." Stargazer said, giving Quicksilver in particular a look.

"Yes sir. But does it have any information?"

"Other then her being listed as Retired - Reserve status? Nothing that isn't personal. And Private."

"Looks like the Left hand didn't know what the Right hand was doing. Did they 'Gaze?" Condor commented.

"You got that right. So, comments or thoughts?"

"No matter what, she's still involved with the Mob. That means she's a criminal. We have had too many run-ins with her that end in her getting away. I say next chance we get, we arrest her."

"For what? Giving rides to the Mob? Hate to point this out, but Seymour has always given rides to anyone that can pay. Including the Mob, does that make him a criminal also?" Hotwing asked.

Quicksilver scowled at him.

"Hotwing is right coach." 'Will put in, also receiving a scowl.

"She's involved with the Mob deeper then just giving them rides wherever. We just have to prove it."

"That's the clincher aint it? Proving she's doing something illegal." Bluegrass spoke up. "How we gonna do that?"

Quicksilver got a gleam in his eye as a plan started to form. "Simple. Someone goes in undercover and gets the dirt on her. Then as soon as we have it, we can bust her."

The Commander, along with everyone else, just looked at him. There was some groans around the table from the others, Stargazer just grunted. "Make it happen then Lieutenant. Dismissed."

Everyone stood and saluted then left. Only Condor stayed behind. "Think it's such a good idea to let the hotshot try for her, 'Gaze?"

"Don't know Max. But I have a feeling it will do him good to get taken down a few pegs." Stargazer chuckled as he gathered up the files and the data disks. "She'll challenge him on every level possible from what I gather about her."

"Mind?" Max asked, indicating the slim file in Stargazer's hand.

"Hmm.. No." He said after a moment of thought. "Maybe you'll find something we all missed?"

"Doubtful, but can't hurt. What do your sources say?"

"Not much. Pretty close lipped about her. Other then telling me to leave her alone that is. Say, dinner tonight?"

"Sure thing 'Gaze. I might have something by then." Max said as he walked off, thumbing through the file.

  
In that same week, Phantom had returned to business at hand. Making the twice a week mail run to the Penal Planet, shopping on Saturday, and dealing with general business the rest of the time.

Mel had recovered, but was still not up to dealing with her job in the Mob so her brother had taken over for her until she could do it herself. She spent most of her time with her son Jamie, catching up on events and enjoying the quiet home life.

Ricky would stop over frequently to spend time with her too.

It was on one of these days when Phantom showed up with several small crates on a dolly. "Hey, someone give me a hand," she said when the door was opened.

"Zan? What are you doing here? Anything wrong?" Mel asked concerned.

"Na, everything's fine. Thought I'd drop some early Christmas gifts off."

"It's not even November. And you know we don't celebrate Christmas.." Mel started to say.

"Don't be such a spoil sport Mel." Ricky commented as he gave her a hand. "Wotcha' bring?"

"Something for everyone kiddo. Something for everyone." Zan laughed as she wheeled the crates into the living area. "This one," she pointed to the smaller crate, "You get to take home with you."

"Wow! What's in it?" Ricky asked gleefully.

"Open it silly and find out." Zan said as she used a claw hammer to open the second crate.

"Aun' Zan!" came a voice from one of the two bedrooms as a small child with wild red hair and bright green eyes came dashing out to tackle her in a deceptively strong hug.

"Oommff!" she grunted staggering back as she was hugged. "Hey there Jamie. Sorry I haven't been able to come by lately."

"Thash Ok," he lisped slightly due to the cleft lip and over long canines. "Mum ain going back ish she?" he asked.

"No, she doesn't have to go back yet." Zan assured the child. "I brought you, your mom and two uncles something to keep you entertained for a bit though. I heard you liked the games Ricky brings over."

"Yeah, they are wicked cool!"

Zan arched an eyebrow at Mel who was sitting on the sofa watching. She just shrugged. "Don't look at me, I have no idea who he picks that slang up from."

"Uh-huh." She shook her head and chuckled. "Come on, let's unpack the stuff then," setting Jamie down. Even though he was only 6, he was still physically bigger and stronger then most 10 year olds. And with his looks, it made a lot of people nervous around him.

Within minutes the packing straw was strewn about the place, the goodies set to the side out of the way as Zan and Jamie engaged in a mock wrestling match. It was a way of teaching him how to be careful and not hurt anyone but still have fun at the same time. He tended to take the more defensive positions instead of the more aggressive offensive ones.

  
Later that evening, Ricky and Jamie were in a head to head battle on one of the games Zan had brought. Both sitting in front of the Vid as their fingers danced over the controllers. Mel and Zan were sitting on the sofa watching and throwing in comments now and then. There were two empty pizza boxes on the counter along with 3 others that had plenty left in them. That was the scene when Eric and his lover, Trench, came home.

"Partying with out me?" Eric pouted artfully as he pulled the wig and sunglasses off, tossing them onto a corner table. "How the hell can you stand that thing Michelle?" he asked as he ran hands though his hair.

Trench just laughed. "Seems One of the Hawks got a little fresh again today."

"Oh lord. Which one this time?" Mel asked, rolling her eyes.

"The cocky one. You know. Mr. Ego with a turbine fan for a waist."

Zan, Ricky and Mel all chorused at one time. "MoonStryker!" then started to laugh.

"One of these days I'm going to give that boy the scare of his life." Eric said as he stepped over Ricky and Jamie, headed to the bedroom to change. "Hey Jamie."

"Hey Uncle Eric." Jamie replied, not looking up from the game. He happened to be kicking Ricky's tail at the moment.

Trench claimed his usual seat, which was an over sized, over stuffed lazy boy recliner after he grabbed a couple of drinks and a box of pizza. "So anything going on? Or is it a general get together?" he asked.

"Thought I'd pop by with some early Christmas gifts"

"We don't do that holiday." Trench injected.

"I know but I do so there. NYHA!" Zan countered and stuck out her tongue.

"Hope you know how to use that." Eric said coming out, dressed more casually in ripped and faded jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt.

"Just ask around. Anywho I was thinking that since we are all together at the moment, we could plan out the next gig. I've heard that Pokie is wanting us to be at the Casino about once every couple of weeks. Don't think we'd make a dime with the way he skims. If we did, he'd charge us for stage space & hook up rental." Zan said.

"Oh yeah, that is for sure. And what Pokie doesn't charge, Snags would want a cut of it. Especially from me & Ricky." Mel put in.

"Don't forget he'd try for my cut too." Eric added in as he settled on Trench's lap, picking up a piece of pizza to nibble the edges.

"Right. So? Do we accept and play at the Casino, or do we stay at the Underground?" Zan asked. "I'm not the only one in the band guys. It was yours before I stepped in."

"Why don't we give Pokie a run, see how it goes first?" Ricky put in, turning around to watch everyone.

"How bad did you just get beat?" Eric asked

"Not that badly." Ricky replied, scratching his head before stretching.

"Heh heh heh, I got 'im by 30 points and a perfect KO." Jamie said after putting the game back in it's case and tucking the game console back in it's place. Once he was finished he got up and went to the sofa to snuggle in between Zan and Mel. "You staying Zan?" he asked.

"Don't know yet." Zan said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

The rest of the night went by fairly quickly. Things were discussed. From the music list to the equipment that needed upgrading, to costumes and stage directions. At some point, Jamie was put to bed, having fallen asleep where he was. When she returned, she stretched out on the floor instead of the sofa and ended up being a pillow for Ricky for a little while. That is until it ended up as a wrestling/tickling match. Ricky was one of only a few males that she allowed to get within her personal space on any sort of regular occasion.

"So, Everything set then?" She asked before she left for the night.

"Yep." Came a reply.

"Good, see you then." And with that she left for the night.

"Is everything set?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Get some rest then. We have a busy time ahead of us."  



End file.
